1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a head for passages, door and window openings, having a bottom side elevated in respect of its supporting surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to hitherto practice heads e.g. of an arch shape have been produced at the building site by casing the respective wall opening according to the desired shape and composing the head of the building blocks or casting it from concrete. Moreover, when using building blocks the rest of the brickwork had to be adapted to the arch. This way of making a head is inefficient.